Damn Tomato Bastard!
by Tooka Chan
Summary: Lovino has a hard time sleeping. Spain wakes up easily, especially when he hears his name being shouted from a certain redhead's mouth. Spamano, yaoi, lemon, etc.


Damn Tomato Bastard...

Romano whimpered as he rolled over, his eyes searching the room for a little digital clock on a nearby end table. It took him a while, considering he was staying at Spain's house for the weekend and the ever so brilliant Spaniard decided that re-arranging Lovino's childhood room would be "freshening". The damn tomato bastard moved everything around in such a way that Romano didn't even recognize the room as his. He kept looking around for the clock, and he finally found it, blinking and squinting his eyes in an attempt to read the damn too-bright numbers on the tiny thing. He grunted angrily, it was 1:30 AM and he was nowhere near close to sleeping. He had been trying for hours, to no avail.

"Well fuck me." he sighed loudly and curled into his blankets, allowing his mind to wander aimlessly. He eventually found himself thinking about Spain, his former caretaker. He thought about the man's tan, toned body, the way his hips swayed just so when he was working in his garden, how soft those lips looked...

"Forgive me for doing this..." Romano's face began tinting red as he slowly slid his hands downward, rubbing at a growing bulge in his boxers. He moaned softly at the pressure of it, and began rocking his hips slowly while throwing his sheets off his body with his free hand. He moaned again at the feeling of cool air around his thighs. He swiftly pulled his boxers off and moved positions so his face was buried in his pillow and his backside was sticking up into the air.

"Ohh fuck...fuck me, Antonio..." he stroked his member and fantasized about Spain taking full control over his body, thrusting deeply into him and making the young redhead scream. He sloppily covered two fingers with saliva and thrust one into his entrance. He hissed, then began rocking his hips against his hand. He continued stroking himself, and soon inserted a second finger into himself. Lovino's legs began shaking as he thrust his hips as fast as he could, still stroking furiously.

"Ohh fuck! Oh fuck, Antonio! Ahh, Tonio...fuck me! Tonio, Tonio!" he began screaming in the heat of his pleasure. His moans grew louder and louder as his hands and hips began to thrust and move as fast as they could possibly go. "Ohh fuck...oh fuck, Antonio! A-Antonio! Fuck, Tonio!" He screamed out, his seed spilling onto the bed below him just as the door opened.

"Lovino, are you okay?" Spain entered the room, eyes widening at the scene before him. His little Lovino, with his fingers deep inside himself, come on the bedsheets beneath him, and tomato-red cheeks. He felt himself begin to blush.

"Spain...nnh. Why are you in here? G-go away." Romano was still trembling in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"I heard you calling my name and I got curious." He stepped over to the bed, towering over the younger man. He shifted Romano onto his back.

"Wh-what are y-y-you doing t-to me, you bastard?" He half-heartedly attempted to push him off, but his muscles were weak. He also tried glaring, but that doesn't generally go over well when your eyes are glazed over from lust and your face is 15 different shades of red.

"Hn. You were thinking dirty things about me, weren't you? You want me to pound into your tiny ass hard, my Lovino?" Spain began attacking the man's neck with kisses and lustful nibbles. The younger nation blushed harder (how the hell was that even possible?) and began to softly mewl. Spain took a pink, perked nipple between two fingers and began to pinch and twist at it, making the boy cry out with pleasure and feel himself begin to harden again. He moved his mouth downward, licking and kissing the soon to be bruised sensitive skin before moving back up to meet his lips with Lovino's. Their tongues twisted and danced with each other, fighting a battle of dominance that Spain quickly won. Antonio pulled away briefly to undress himself, then wrapped Lovino's legs around his hips.

"Romano, my love, this is going to hurt only for a second, okay?" he centered himself in front of his partially stretched entrance, then began to push in slowly, causing the other boy to hiss and wrap his arms around Spain's shoulders, scratching profusely.

"Fuck, why do you have to be so big?" he moaned and gasped loudly, attempting to rock his hips. "Can't you go any faster than this? Damn tomato bastard." Antonio chuckled lightly.

"You want it rough? If you say so, my love." Antonio pulled his length out until only the tip was still in, then slammed back into him roughly, earning a pleased scream. He kept slamming in as fast as he could until Romano suddenly stopped him.

"Wait...let me do something." he pushed the man backward and straddled his hips. It was beyond Antonio as to how he managed to do that without letting his cock get out of him, but he did and his thoughts were cut short by Lovino suddenly penetrating himself. Lovino pushed his body up and down, trying to angle himself to get Spain to hit his prostate. He kept searching and searching with each harsh thrust, until...

"Ohh fuck! Antonio, fuck!" He screamed as he managed to angle his body just right on Antonio's length and hit his sensitive nerves. Spain could feel a shock of pleasure go through his body as he watched the young man on top of him, screaming, moaning, blushing hard.

"Lovino, I'm, I'm getting close!" he earned nothing but more screaming and quicker, rougher thrusts and he soon felt the boy clench around him. Lovino's eyes shut closed and he arched his back, putting his hands on Antonio's hips for balance as he came hard onto his stomach. Spain's body shook as he came into the young boy, earning a final soft mewl from the wetness filling him.

Romano shakily pulled himself off the man and rolled over nest to the man. He kissed him before resting his head on his chest, feeling tiredness and sleep suddenly wanting to overwhelm him.

"Awwh. Lovino, you're so cute like this!" Spain crooned.

"Shut up and go to sleep, damn bastard. It's not like I like you or anything, I was just horny." He blushed and snuggled himself closer. Spain giggled warmly and wrapped an arm around the boy.

"Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
